five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
'Introduction' Byakuya Kuchiki is a Soul Reaper and the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan. He later became the captain of Squad 6 in the 13 Court Guard Squads. He is the Commander of the Alliance's 4th Division and Commander of the Alliance's 4th Fleet. 'Personality' Due to being born into the Noble clans of Soul Society in carries himself in a an aristocratic manner. He comes off as cold and apathetic towards most people. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. He also doesn't when people don't address with either his full name or rank. As such, he views Ichigo Kurosaki with disdain for always referring to him improperly. When Byakuya talks with Ichigo, he calls him by his full name. He also call the soldiers by either their second names or ranks and expects his soldiers to act proper. He is also a hard to impress as such he was dissatisfied with his some people who ended in his Division particularly Shikamaru and Wendy due their age. However he is willing let others prove themselves. As such he was impressed with Shikamaru beating him in shogi admit the latter being smarter than him, he was also impressed with Wendy's resolve and was impressed with fighting skill in the battle of Mt. Hakobe. Byakuya strongly believes in law and order. As a captain of the Gotei 13 and head of one of the great noble families, he works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, no one else will. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. Despite his cold nature he truly about those close to him as example when fell in love with Hisanna despite it be forbidden to marry her due her commoner background. He also kept his late wife's promise to find her sister Rukia and protect her. He also to view as a younger sister and smothered her despite his pride by making sure she would never become a seated officer because of the risks that involve missions for such positions. 'History (Bleach manga)' Byakuya was born into the Kuchiki Clan one of the four noble clans of Soul Reaper World/Soul Society and grew up in the Kuchiki Mansion in Seireitei. He would spend countless hours training, preparing to take over the leadership of the Kuchiki clan on which he was groomed by his grandfather Gineri Kuchiki. During his childhood he would often be visited by Yoruichi Shihoin who often play tag with him. On one such occasion, approximately 110 years ago, she is presented to a training Byakuya by his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. Upon seeing Yoruichi, he attacked and insulted her. Yoruichi playfully teased him, complaining about his greeting after coming all the way there to see him. Byakuya, expressing his displeasure at seeing her, stated he would be the head of the Kuchiki Clan soon enough, so he had no time to waste on her. Yoruichi, stealing his hair tie, exclaimed that if the head of the Kuchiki Clan could get his hair tie stolen by a girl at play, she is worried about its future. She used Shunpo to escape from him, leaving an angry Byakuya, claiming his superiority, promising to make her see the error of her ways Around 55 years ago Byakuya met and fell in love with Hisana Kuchiki a commoner from Rukongai the two eventually married breaking the rules by accepting her into the noble Kuchiki Clan. Five years after the marriage, she became sick and was near death. As her last wish to him was to find her biological younger sister Rukia Kuchiki who she abandoned as a baby. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Aster Mountains Arc Mount Hokabe Arc 'Relationships' Acts Of Orders Ichigo Kurosaki 4th Division As the commander of the 4th Division, Byakuya takes his role as commander very seriously. While normally displaying a emotionless front, he does care about his subordinates, as he is aware of the responsibilities as leader, and tries the best strategies that involves the least amount of causalities. In turn, the 4th Division are loyal towards him, and hold him in high regard. Shikamaru Nara Eustass Kidd Cana Alberona Rojuro Otortibashi Wendy Marvell At first Byakuya was against having Wendy as a member of his division due to her being a child. But after seeing her fighting skill and resolve throughout the war so he has changed his mind on her and impressed by it admitting that she was one of the two reasons the battle of Mt. Hakobe. He has grow to see her a sort daughter and admit had e and his deceased wife Hisana Kuchiki had a child he would want to be like Wendy. C Momo Hinamori Nami As one of his soldiers within the 4th Division, Nami follows his orders, and like all members of the 4th Division, she hold his powers in high regard. Usopp Ino Yamanaka As one of his soldiers within the 4th Division, Ino follows his orders, and like all members of the 4th Division, she hold his powers in high regard, as shown when she cheered him on, when he unleashed his fury on the Coalition force at Mt. Hakobe. Temari As one of his soldiers within the 4th Division, Temari follows his orders, and like all members of the 4th Division, she hold his powers in high regard. As shown during the Battle of Mt. Hakobe, when he unleashed his fury among the Coalition army, she looked up with satisfaction, amazed with his strength, even commented he would be a match for her brother Gaara. Byakuya saved her life, when she was about to be struck by Shamon, and even praised her for her speech earlier, against the former Kage. Alzack Connell & Bisca Connell He appears to have degree of respect for Bisca's sniping skill as he chose her as only one to help him, by using the Jupiter Cannon to take Mt. Hakobe artillery. Though was annoyed at both of them when the kept pestering with a picture of their daughter Asuka Connell. After the battle he was disappointed when both of them wanted to resign from the Alliance but gave option to only one of them to resign. Which they both refused due both wanting to protect their family. Carla 'Powers and Abilities' As the captain of the 6th Division of the Gotei 13, as well the 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the Four Great Noble families of Soul Society and is said to be strongest in the family's history, Byakuya is a very powerful warrior. His strength was then recognized to be assigned as the commander of the 4th Division of the Alliance, which specializes in long-range combat, due to the range of his Zanpakuto Senbonzakura. His power has been noted by several individuals from the other worlds, ally and foe alike; Gaara the 5th Kazekage noted he radiated power at the second summit, as such his entire division is amazed by his strength, and even one of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell, confirmed he was the strongest member of the 4th Division. Even Chiyo, a well renowned Shinobi of the Hidden Sand and Shamon the 2nd Kazekage were impressed with his powers, with Temari even noted he could be on par with Gaara, even one of the Acts Of Chaos, Zeref, acknowledges his powers. He was even able to fight off with Kabuto the commanding officer of the Coalition Aster Mountains unit and able to kill Aria, a former S-Class wizard of Phantom Lord and leader of its elite team, the Element 4, without much effort. Then later, he was able to defeat Shamon in a intense battle with the former Kage. The World Government consider him a huge threat they placed a 960,000,000 beri bounty on him. Master Swordsman: '''Byakuya is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. '''Hakuda Combatant: '''After discarding his Zanpakutō during the battle against PePe, Byakuya used Hakuda to defend himself from Shūhei Hisagi's rapid attacks with both '''Senbonzakura and Kazeshini. Shunpo Master: '''Byakuya is arguably best known for his skill in Shunpo. Having been taught by, but never beating "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, he is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He remained able to use Shunpo after severing the muscles and tendons in his left leg. '''Kidō Master: '''Byakuya has considerable knowledge of high level Kidō spells, casting several in quick succession, with no incantation and almost no effort, and still possessing formidable power. He has used spells up to level 81, and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. He can use a low-level spell repeatedly in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. He uses a low-level lightning spell to burn a hole right through Ichigo's shoulder. '''Immense Spiritual Power: He can exert an immense amount of Spiritual Pressure, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His spiritual pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Ganju Shiba has stated Byakuya is the strongest leader in the entire history of the Kuchiki Clan. His Reiatsu is white. Following his training within the Royal Palace, Byakuya easily dispatched three Sternritter while fighting five of them simultaneously. His power has been noted by several individuals from the other worlds, ally and foe alike; Gaara the 5th Kazekage noted he radiated power at the second summit. Even Chiyo, a well renowned Shinobi of the Hidden Sand and Shamon the 2nd Kazekage were impressed with his powers, with Temari even noted he could be on par with Gaara, even one of the Acts Of Chaos, Zeref, acknowledges his powers. Zanpakutō Senbonzakura (千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossoms): Senbonzakura is a regular katana. It has a simple cross guard, with an open frame much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard, with lavender hilt-wrapping, and a white sheath. * Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Scatter" (散れ, chire). : Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand tiny, slender blade fragments, which fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. The blades can be used for defensive purposes, as they can protect Byakuya from an incoming sword swing. In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a Hurtless Area (無傷圏, mushōken; lit. "Woundless Zone") where it does not cut anything within 85 cm of Byakuya unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area. During Byakuya's training with the Royal Guard, he obtained a finer understanding of his Shikai, granting him greater control and the ability to form more solid constructs at a greater scale. :* Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms): Byakuya's Bankai is a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya drops his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords scatter, and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated, and no one can dodge or even see the movements of these blades. The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can simultaneously use them for offense and defense. He commonly forms them into large masses to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As they move through the air like torrents of waves, they give the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along the wind. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's defensive use allows Byakuya to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, forming a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed threefold. Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Scatter. :: Bankai Special Ability: Byakuya's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This variety of techniques makes Senbonzakura Kageyoshi extremely versatile. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. ::* Senkei (殲景, Slaughterscape): The true form of Senbonzakura. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, which form four rows. These rows float just above each other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it concentrates his Bankai into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakutō. It seems to take fewer blows from a Senkei blade to gravely injure an opponent than the multiple cuts needed from the unfocused Bankai. Senkei seals Byakuya in with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. The deadliest aspect of the Senkei form is that it allows for use of all the swords at the same attack level, making it a way to effectively defeat an enemy unaware of the danger of the situation. It is extremely rare for Byakuya to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands. Ichigo is the second being to ever witness the ability. This technique requires Byakuya's blood to activate. ::** Senkaijin: ::** Ikka Senjinka (一咬 千刃花, One Bite, Thousand Bladed Flower): Byakuya attacks a single target with all of his Senkei swords at once. Fitting to Senkei focusing solely on offense, it is Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's ultimate attack. ::** Hanawajin: ::* Gōkei (吭景, Mawscape): This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud before flying into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility of escape. It proceeds to collapse in on itself, obliterating the opponent. When used, it completely obliterated a very large building from the inside out, and the resulting shockwave generated by the attack forced Byakuya himself to Flash Step away. ::* Amekei: ::* Sakura Bunshin '''(Cherry Blossom Shadow Clone): Byakuya can create clones made from Cherry Blossoms. ::* 'Rankei '(卵形, Egg-Shaped): '''Trivia *Byakuya's Japanese VA is Ryōtarō Okiayu who also Heath Grie in Black Clover *Byakuya's English VA is Dan Woren. Category:4th Division Category:Alliance Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Society Category:Male Category:Commander Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Bankai User Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Swordsmen Category:Immense Power Category:Keen Intellect Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Noble Category:Brother Category:Husband Category:Widow/Widower Category:4th Fleet Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Military Personnel Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order